Lincoln's Date
by Chaos C
Summary: After the events of Save the Date, Lincoln is invited on a date with Ronnie Anne at the Gassy Gyro. (A pun on The Burpin' Burger from "Out on a Limo") But, as both of the kids will find out, family will always get in your way. Can Lincoln and Ronnie Anne survive with their families breathing down their necks? Find out in Lincoln's Date.
1. The invitation

**So as of this fanfic it's 8/5/2016 and I just watched the loud house Save the Date. It's "funny". I dare someone to watch it. With that being said, I don't own The Loud House.**

One week after save the date

Lincoln is reading comics in his underwear as usual when a rock came through his open window. Lincoln knew who it was since one person throws things in his room.

The rock read "look outside". So Lincoln looked outside. Ronnie Anne was waving for him to come down with her. Lincoln gave her a thumbs up.

Lincoln put his clothes back on and looked in the hallway. As soon as Lincoln saw that it was clear he dashed to the front door.

Ronnie Anne was waiting at the door. Lincoln open to find his girlfriend with a beautiful smile on her face. Lincoln did one last scan to make sure no one was watching.

Once they were outside Lincoln motioned for them to go under the house. "Hey Lincoln. How's your face?" She asked feeling guilty for slapping him the previous week. "It's gotten better. Especially since you're here." This caused her to blush a bit.

Lincoln took notice to this and tickled her. He stopped when he started making her tear up. As soon as he stopped, Ronnie Anne decided to tickle him. Both kids were in a fit of laughter. But they weren't loud enough to alert anyone.

Lincoln finally had enough air to ask Ronnie Anne what she was doing here. "Well I was thinking about asking you something." Ronnie Anne started to look down at the ground.

Lincoln took notice to her expression. "Hey are you ok?" He asked. Ronnie Anne noticed what she was doing and snapped back to reality. "What, oh sorry about that I was just a little embarrassed. Anyway what I wanted to ask you was..." Ronnie Anne trailed off again.

"Look, Ronnie Anne you can tell me anything. Ok?" Ronnie Anne started to blush again. "Now tell me what you wanted to ask me."

Ronnie Anne took a deep breath and gave it to Lincoln straight. "I...I wanted to ask you out to dinner. Is that ok?"

Lincoln was surprised at the question Ronnie Anne just asked. "Of course it's ok. Where do you want to go?" "Well... I was thinking about going to the Gassy Gyro. It just opened up a few hours ago. I saw the commercial and the food looks great. Just like you."

The statement just made Lincoln blush again. But then Lincoln realized that there was a BIG problem. Ronnie Anne immediately knew something was wrong. "What's wrong Lincoln?" Lincoln was sweating BAAAAADLY. "How do we get out of our houses and not have our parents knowing we're gone?" Lincoln and Ronnie Anne were in a predicament.

Finally after ten minutes of thinking, Lincoln had an idea. "Let's say we're going to a friend's house and get them to take us to the Gassy Gyro." Ronnie Anne's eyes widened.

"Brilliant Lincoln." Ronnie Anne said with excitement. "What time do you want to be at the restaurant?" Lincoln gave it some thought. But then said "How about 6:30?"

"Ok Lincoln, it's a date." Then Ronnie Anne gave Lincoln a kiss on the cheek and left. "See you soon lame-o." "Bye Ronnie Anne." Lincoln was ecstatic about his date with the toughest girl in school. And Ronnie Anne was ecstatic about her date with the boy with ten sisters. _' This will be great'_ both of them thought.

But as soon as Lincoln entered his house, he was greeted with a huge surprise.

 **And that is the end if my first chapter about Ronnie Anne and Lincoln Loud. Let me know what you guys think by giving me a review and take care.**


	2. Embarrassment

**Ok here is my second chapter in "Lincoln's Date" I don't want to spend too much time on my intro so let's get to it. I don't own The Loud House.**

But as soon as Lincoln entered the house, he was greeted by a huge surprise.

Lincoln was staring at a ten headed beast. It was smiling. After thirty seconds of awkward staring, Lincoln broke the silence."Ummmm...what are you guys staring at me for?" All the sisters turned around in a huddle to see who would tell Lincoln what was going on.

Then they all turned around and decided that Lola was going to tell him. "Sooo, are you guys going to say anything or what?" Lincoln was getting impatient.

Lola, still a grin on her face had this to say: "Lincoln Loud didn't you say you didn't have a girlfriend?" Lincoln died on the inside. He had a feeling he knew what they were talking about. But he wanted to drag it out a little longer. "(gulp) What are you talking about you cute little princess?"

Lana, knowing what Lincoln was trying to do, wasn't about to let Lincoln try to get out of this conversation. "Don't play dumb with us Lincoln! We know where you've been." "What are you talking about? I was looking for something." Lori just told Lincoln why they were all happy. "Lincoln, we all saw you talking to Ronnie Anne."

"You were spying on us?!" "No Lori told me." Ronnie Anne was so embarrassed "Wait, wait,wait. How did any of Lincoln's sisters find out." "I had Lisa install cameras everywhere in the so I could see if I need to change my look." Leni was proud of that.

"Maaaaaaaaan!" both of the kids groaned. "This is just perfect." The Louds and Bobby were proud of their siblings. "Don't worry Lincoln/Ronnie Anne. I'll/we'll get you ready for your date."

Both Ronnie Anne and Lincoln ran up to their rooms. They both grabbed their phones and started texting each other.

 **And that was chapter 2 embarrassment. This chapter might have been shorter than the last, but don't worry. If you have any ideas for this fanfiction, leave a review. Take care.**


	3. Man with a plan

**Ok it's time for chapter 3 of Lincoln's date. Look in the end credits for a few more notes. I don't own the loud house.**

Lincoln and grabbed his phone and started to text Ronnie Anne.

 _I just got embarrassed by my sisters. What happened when you got home?_ After a few seconds of nothing, Lincoln's phone started to ring. It was Ronnie Anne. Lincoln answered the call.

"Terrible! My brother called me out when I got home. He gave me a hug and said 'I'm so proud of you little sis!' And since our parents weren't home he was LOOOOOUUUUUD! How about you?"

"I had it worse. My sisters were just staring at me before they started to crack down on me. Leni said that she has cameras everywhere in and under the house."

Ronnie Anne just realized something. "Wait a minute. If there's cameras under the house, how did we not see them?" "I was thinking the same thing. Give me a second."

Lincoln hung up his phone and walked over to Lisa's room. "Hey Lisa, where do you keep the cameras that are in the house?" "They're invisible cameras that this special lens can let you see them. Pretty intelligent right?" Lisa said as she fixed her glasses. "Yes very, very intelligent." Lincoln had the same face as Lola in his sister's flashbacks from the episode Sound of Silence. "Is that all Lincoln?" " Yes. See you later."

Lincoln turned his phone on YouTube. He remembered seeing an ad for something important. This gave him a second grin like Lola's. He called Ronnie Anne again.

"Ronnie Anne, how much money do you have?" Ronnie Anne was confused. "Why do you need to know?" "Because, this is going to be funny. If you know what I mean."

Lincoln texted Ronnie Anne the ad link he was watching. "What do you think?" Lincoln was hoping for a positive answer. "I love it. I've got… 20.52$. What about you?" "I've got 27.96$. We still need about twelve dollars."

Just then, Ronnie Anne's parents came home. "I just got an idea. Mom, dad, can I have ten dollars please." Ronnie Anne's parents were surprised at their daughter's demand. But with a little convincing she got the ten dollars. "Ok, I got the ten dollars what about you?" "I've got this." Lincoln made his way down to his parents' room. "Mom, dad, can I have two dollars please?" "Sure son." And with that statement, all ten sister's money senses kicked in.

"Hold on, why does Lincoln get to have money?" Lynn wondered. "Last time we fought over a coin and you guys made us clean the attic." "Lyyynnn!" Lincoln's parents looked at each other. "Sorry Lincoln she's right. You know the rule: 'If we give one money, we need to give you all money." "Oh man." Lincoln went straight back to his room angry. "Wow, that's rough." Lincoln got scared because he forgot his phone was still on. "I got the two dollars from Bobby." Lincoln's mood improved. "Ronnie Anne you're a lifesaver. "Thanks I know. Alright let's put our plan into action."

 **I hope you all liked that chapter. BTW, how often do you guys want me to write? Because this is my third and probably longest chapter I'm going to write. Let me know your thoughts and take care.**


	4. The date pt 1

**Ok guys it's time for the next chapter of Lincoln's date. Again look in the end credits after you're done reading. I don't own loud house.**

"Are you ready for our plan to kick in?" Ronnie Anne texted from her phone. "Oh yeah!" Lincoln had a special grin on his face. "Let's do this." they both said.

Their phones ticked 6:30 P.M. It was time for their date.

(The following lives will be for Lincoln. And the statements will be from oldest to youngest.) "Go get her Lincoln." "You've got this Lincoln." "Make us proud mate." "You can do this." "Make her feel special." "You're the man." "Get your women." "Good luck Lincoln." "Break a leg bro." (Giggles). "Thanks you guys."

"Ok Ronnie Anne, remember what I told you about guys. Compliment on how he looks, make sure you sound interested in him, and make him feel like you're special to him." Ronnie Anne wasn't paying attention to her older brother. She could only think about how good their plan was going to be. She only pretended to make it seem like she cared about what her brother was saying.

"Hey Bobby/Lori, can you give me a ride to Clyde's/Martha's house?" The oldest siblings were confused. "Why do you need a ride to Clyde's/Martha's house? Don't you trust me to drop you off?" As if it was synchronized, both kids said "NOT ONE BIT." Bobby and Lori looked offended that their younger siblings don't trust them.

But dropping them off at their friend's houses was the least they could do considering that Bobby and The Loud sisters were spying on them earlier that day.

Once the kids were at their friend's house and that their older siblings were gone, Ronnie Anne and Lincoln texted each other to see if the other was ready. After about two minutes they went into their friend's homes. The time was 6:40 and they were ready. Ronnie Anne and Lincoln were already on their way to the Gassy Gyro. And phase one of their plan was complete. Now came phase two. That part was easy. They needed to wait and see if their sibling were coming.

And sure enough, after about ten minutes they( their brother and sisters were there). The kids laughed and gave each other a ' _This is too easy'_ stare.

 **And that ladies and gentlemen, was chapter four. Now what I wanted to ask was after this fanfic is done I want to do a cartoon network shipping fanfiction. Let me know who it should be, tell me what show they're from, why, and what episode gave you/fans a reason to support your claim. Btw, don't look up Martha I just made her up for the sake of this care everyone.**


	5. The date pt 2

**Wow. I'm already on chapter five of Lincoln's date. I'm blowing through this quick. If you have ideas for me to write about, write a review. I don't own Loud house.**

And sure enough, after about ten minutes they( their brother and sisters were there). The kids laughed and gave each other a ' _This is too easy'_ stare.

"Hello sir. How many people will be in your party?" The man at the front desk asked Bobby. Bobby was hesitant to ask this, but did it anyway.

"This is going to sound weird but, do you have a table for eleven people?" Everyone was expecting the host to say "no". But the host actually had a table for them. He recognized the girls as the Loud family.

As soon as the group of eleven sat down, phase three of Lincoln's and Ronnie Anne's plan kicked in. They gave each other a nod.

"Remember the first time we went on a date?" Lincoln asked. He knew Lisa must have put a chip in his shirt. And that's what she did. While Lincoln and Ronnie Anne were talking, Lisa and the others were listening in on their conversation.

"Ronnie Anne, I'm sorry for sisters spying on us. If only I was more careful about my house we wouldn't be so embarrassed by our families." "It's ok. It's not your fault. It's two of your sister's faults. I'm not naming names, but you get the point. Older siblings can be annoying. No offence." Ronnie Anne said with a devilish smile. "None taken." Suddenly a waitress came up to their table.

"Hello, my name is Sandy. May I take your orders." The waitress was nice and happy. Lincoln was trying to find what he wanted. After ten seconds he found what he was looking for. "Ladies first." Ronnie Anne blushed the moment she heard what he said."Aww, you're sweet. Okaaay. Ooh, may I have the fjfkidiodjdnmcj?" "Sure thing." The others were surprised. Was Lisa's recorder running out of power? No. The recorder ran on energy. No matter what form of energy it was, Lisa's recorder was working. "And for you?" she said turning to Lincoln. "Yes, may I have the hlhfaieauegfauekffhfu?" Everyone at Lori's table was confused. There must be something Lisa forgot about her machine."Ok. You both picked EXCELLENT choices. Oh! And here's your appetizer." The kids ordered the Blooming Onion. "Alright your food should be out in eight minutes." "Ok, thank you." Both the kids said. As soon as they realized what they said, they covered their mouths and blushed.

"Aww, they're just like us babe." Bobby pointed out. "Just like our first date. Remember" Lori was getting nostalgic. "Shut up they're talking." Lynn said.

"Thank you for going out with me tonight Lincoln." Ronnie Anne said looking down and smiling. "No problem. Thanks for being my girlfriend." Lincoln having the same expression as Ronnie Anne.

 **17 minutes later**

"Oh man. That was amazing." Lincoln said while patting his stomach. "True, I'm nearly stuffed." Ronnie Anne replied as she was fixing her hair. "Hey you two. Would you kids like to have some dessert? We have chocolate lava cake." _'CHOCOLATE LAVA CAKE!'_ the two kids thought. "Yes please!" Again the lovers said the same thing at the same time. They started laughing. "Ok I'll be back in two minutes."

As soon as they were done, Ronnie Anne and Lincoln exited the restaurant. Lincoln made sure no one was following them as they turned the corner. "I had a great time with you Lincoln." Ronnie Anne said as she blushed once again. Lincoln also blushing said he had a great time as well. "Well I guess it's pretty late. We should call our friends." Lincoln said looking off to the side. "Ok. I guess I'll see you tomorrow then?" Ronnie Anne asked. "Defiantly!" Lincoln exclaimed. As the kids closed their eyes to kiss each other, a flash from a phone surprised then both. It came from Luna's phone.

"Awwww isn't this sweet? Young love after a date at a restaurant." Lincoln's and Ronnie Anne's faces were completely red out of anger and embarrassment.

 **5 minutes later**

"I can't believe you guys were spying on us. AGAIN!" Lincoln exclaimed with extreme anger. "Do you guys not trust us. Nothing bad was happening." Ronnie Anne was telling her older brother. "Hey it's funny to see you guys together and embarrassed." Leni said. "Hey. Funny is my word." Luan replied. "Whatever." Lori said as she walked through the door. "We're going to enjoy this moment for..." We're Lori's last words before she( and everyone else) started screaming. Ronnie Anne and Lincoln high fived each other.

Phase three complete.

 **Wow what an ending right? I'm sorry to say that the next chapter is the last. I know this story was getting good for everyone who's read it. If you want another Ronnie Anne x Lincoln story, show me you want that. I have seventeen positive reviews. If I can get twenty five total (including my seventeen) reviews I will make another Lincoln and Ronnie Anne story. I want 25 by Wednesday of next week(8/17/2016). As of today it's Sunday 8/7/2016 I'm asking for eight more reviews and I'm giving a lot of time. Make it happen for those who are a fan of this story. Take care.**


	6. The truth

**Well here it is. The finally chapter. I knew you guys could pull through. It's 7:44 A.M. and it's Monday 8/8/2016. So here it is. The final chapter in Lincoln's date. I don't own the loud house.**

"Whatever." Lori said as she walked through the door. "We're going to enjoy this moment for..." We're Lori's last words before she( and everyone else) started screaming. Ronnie Anne and Lincoln high fived each other.

Phase three complete. 

"Hey guys what's up?" Lincoln now inside the house said. He was sitting next to Ronnie Anne. Everyone was in SHOCK. They( the siblings) looked at the Ronnie Anne and Lincoln on the couch, and the pair next to them. "Confused? Let us explain." Ronnie Anne said with a devilish smile.

For the explanation **bold** is for Lincoln and _italics_ are for Ronnie Anne. Underline is for the siblings.

" **It's simple really. We never left on the safety of my home."** __ _"After Lincoln showed me this video, it became clear what he had planned."_ Ronnie Anne typed the video into her phone. It was a video for holograms. Their siblings felt like kicking themselves for not realizing it earlier. "But wait, if you guys were here, how come our parents didn't know you were gone?" Bobby had a good question. _"Easy the holograms were 20 dollars. Together Lincoln and I made 60 dollars."_ **"And after I showed her the video, we came up with a five step plan for us to have our date."** ( this is where Lincoln and Ronnie Anne talk together.)

 _ **Step one: arrive at the restaurant. Step two: wait for you guys to arrive which worked out nicely. Step three: have you guys be surprised when you arrive here to see duplicates of us. And step four: explain why you see duplicates of us."**_ Except for Lily, everyone banged their heads against a wall.

"Wait!" Leni said with a high pitched voice (a reference to Driving Miss Hazy). "You said a five step plan. Why did you stop at four?" **"Good question Leni."** As soon as Lincoln heard what he said. He covered his mouth. Everyone looked at him in shock. _"We'll get to step five in a minute._ " Ronnie Anne said as she had the last of her drink.

"Hold on mate. Where did you guys get this stuff?" Luna asked when she looked down after Ronnie Anne put her drink down. _"The Gassy Gyro. We preordered. One of Clyde's dads payed for it."_ **"We had fun here all by ourselves we played Dead or Alive 5 and Injustice Gods among us. All while spying on you guys."** Lincoln pulled out tablet he used to control his hologram. He typed something in and his hologram walked towards him. Ronnie Anne did the same thing. _**"Deactivate!"**_ And with that the holograms were no more.

" _Ok Lincoln, with phase four complete, let's proceed with phase five."_ They gave each other a nod and smiled towards their siblings. Lincoln pressed a button on a watch he had on. And a giant flash filled the room.

"Kids wake up you're going to be late for school. HURRY UP!" Then on queue the kids walked out of their rooms sleepy. All of them felt to tired to even question what was going on. They all got ready for school.

When Lincoln arrived at school, he was pulled to the side into a bush. "Hey Linc. Did phase five work?" "Like a charm. They didn't even try to ask what happened last night. Are you ready for school?" "Never. But we go for an education. So yeah." "Ronnie Anne." "Yes?" "I love you." Lincoln said blushing. " I love you too." And the two shared a passionate kiss.

"Well, if guys ever fall in love someone and you have a family of only girls, try to be more careful in where you hide."

 **Loud house credits theme**

 **I did it you guys. But more importantly, you all did it. I didn't expect for you guys to be a big fan of my writing. This is my first fanfic and you guys gave me so much support in making this story. I really appreciate this. Thank you guys. Next time you hear from me, it will be a Steven and Connie story. Again thank you all for the support. Anyway support the loud house and recommend this cartoon for your friends. Take care.**


End file.
